


Beatsy Boys

by insertfandomjoke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bi!Jake, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, JAKE IS BI AND YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: The squad knows something is up between Stevie and Jake. They just don't know what. (Or where detectives aren't so great at detecting and Jake's very bi.)





	Beatsy Boys

When Holt entered the building that day, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Minutes later, he called his detectives into the briefing room. The whole squad groaned as he announced that another precinct was staying. He would be disappointed, but he had come to expect these sorts of things nowadays. Jake, naturally, rubbed it in everyone’s faces that he and Charles didn’t have to be there _all_ week. The captain sighed, before informing them that no one enjoyed their antics.

Jake didn’t really care though, not that he ever listened to him anyway, because soon enough, Rosa spotted the arrival of the 98. The others flocked to the windows of the room to complain. They watched in disgust as the ‘idiots’ filed in, claiming _their_ desks. Rosa looked as if she was about to kill someone when a random lady, who was currently pulling out multiple figurines, chose her desk.

Holt hoped that the newcomer had enough sense of self-perseverance to _not_ attempt to talk to her. Jake joined in on the jibes directed towards the intruders, never one to miss out on an opportunity like this. That is, until he saw Stevie Schillens, aka the coolest partner he’s ever had and his _first_ , as he gloated to everyone.

Jake immediately rushed out to greet his old friend, completely forgetting that he was just complaining about how _terrible_ the new precinct will be. Captain Holt sighed, exiting the room with the others. Instead of following Jake like everyone else, he went to introduce himself to the captain, keeping a close eye on his squad. Just in case.

His childish employee was pleased that Stevie still remembered their ‘extremely awesome’ handshake that, according to them, they made up on their first day together. Stevie then joked about putting away all the bad guys in his old workplace, thus his transfer, and despite the obvious brag, Jake is quick to believe him. He turned around to see his friends watching the exchange and told them about his amazing friend very enthusiastically, using the codenames they came up with.

The captain knew that Jake was a sucked for nicknames, so it came as no surprise to him when he observed how ecstatic Jake appeared. He noted the way he listened intently to the guy, something he _never_ did, mind you, and the way he couldn’t help but to smile. Something was off, yet Holt couldn’t figure it out.

Raymond made a mental not to question his favourite detective about it later, but he was distracted by the other captain asking to use _his_ office.

-

Charles was jealous the second he saw Jake being all buddy-buddy with Stevie. What kind of name is _Stevie?!_ (He would talk trash about them calling themselves the ‘Beatsy Boys’, but he loved the damn name too much.)

He wanted to shoot that son of a gun right then and there when Jake started talking about how cool it was finally being partners with the jerk again. Charles ended up not shooting Stevie and instead bragged about his own first partner on the force, which probably wasn’t very effective. (Boyle thought it was, so who really cares?) He also mentioned how _only_ he and Jake were going out on a stakeout together, once again showing off their _magnificent_ friendship and how they’re such _good_ best friends with _amazing_ inside jokes. (The latter is even more of a flop than the partner thing, but he reckoned he still got the point across.)

Stevie, apparently, didn’t get the memo, because he didn’t immediately back off, but talked about his stupid drug dealer guy that nobody cared about anyway. Charles was _crushed_ when his friend insisted on that _loser_ coming along too. Schillens probably didn’t even _appreciate_ how close a stakeout could bring two people. He probably didn’t know what Jake was allergic too. He probably didn’t get Jake’s Die Hard references! Of course, Boyle didn’t get some of them either, but at least he let Jake have his “John McClane” moments.

However, he didn’t voice any of his arguments and soon enough, Stevie weaselled his way into their case.

(He knew something was up when Jake left him behind. Despite all his flaws, Jake had never forgotten Charles. He blamed it on Stevie and his obviously bad influence, and told anyone who will listen. No one did, but his point still stood.)

-

Terry and Rosa gained their suspicious when they saw Charles moping around at his desk with Paul. Rosa, all too eager to avoid Amy and her allergies, went over, followed by the Sargent.

“Where’s Jake?” Rosa demanded. She was worse with emotions than the guy in question, so she’d rather not deal with Boyle right now, but anything was better than nothing. “Thought you two were supposed to be working a case together.”

Charles looked up and sighed. “Off with _Stevie Schillens_ ,” he mocked. “They left a few minutes ago. I think they forgot me.”

Rosa rolled her eyes as he sighed _again_ , this time more drawn out, pitiful and downright depressing. Terry was a little more forgiving.

“Look, Boyle, I know Jake is deeply flawed, but he’d never forget you,” he tried to console. Rosa nodded in agreement as a sign of support.

Charles only shrugged. “That’s what I thought too, but he just did! Stevie is a no-good cop, I’m telling you now! He’s put Jake under a spell and is stealing him from me!”

Rosa and Terry shared a look before leaving Boyle to mutter about how crappy Stevie was. They had their own things to worry about, and this didn’t involve them whatsoever. The ‘things’ in question included very annoying and _thieving_ desk mates.

Later, however, they watched as Jake came in with both Stevie and Charles, having busted the dealer. They didn’t see anything odd with Jake’s enthusiasm, but they did question it a little when Charles took Jake aside.  
They wondered about what they could possibly be talking about as Jake’s happy demeanour turned defensive and then visibly upset. What on _earth_ was Boyle saying? They frowned when Jake stormed off to find Stevie and then led him to a small, private room that almost nobody went into and slammed the door behind them.

Terry and Rosa raised their eyebrows and speculated for a few moments, but they honestly had no clue on what Jake was doing.

(Their answer came minutes later in the form of both Jake and Charles chasing after Stevie whilst attempting to arrest him. They forgot about it entirely as the precinct turned into a massive fistfight.)

-

After the whole fiasco was over and the 98 finally left, the squad went to the bar to celebrate. Amy sat next to Jake, who had been staring into his glass for a while now.

“You okay?” she asked. She knew her boyfriend well enough by now to know when something was bothering him. “You did just arrest _‘Stevie Chillen Schillens’_.” Her bad impression made Jake crack a smile, much to Amy’s relief. She didn’t know that she had been holding her breath until that moment.

“Yeah,” Jake agreed, then sighed. “Still kind of bummed though.”

“I know you were psyched to bring back the Beatsy Boys. At least you didn’t have to spend all day sneezing,” she offered.

Jake grinned. “True that. Also, I suppose Stevie turning out to be a douche isn’t so bad.” Amy frowned and cocked her head, confused. “I mean, I can now impress people with my _tragic_ past of my criminal ex-boyfriend. Hey, quick question, can we break up very quickly so I can brag to strangers?” Jake and Amy laughed. And then she let it sink in.

It was early enough that everyone was relatively close together and they hadn’t drifted off into separate corners yet, so they were all within hearing distance. They seemed to process the information at roughly the same time as Amy, because soon, people’s eyes were widening.

_“What?!”_

Jake startled at the outburst, apparently unaware that everyone was listening in. He glanced around and spotted his friends staring at him. He turned back to Amy, who looked just as shocked. It seemed as if he didn’t intend to say the ‘boyfriend’ bit.

He felt awkward with the sudden attention, so he tried to defuse the situation by using his amazingly quick wit. “Uh…”

Amy snapped out of her stupor. “So you’re bisexual?” She asked incredulously. She noticed Jake tense up at her words and scrambled to make amends. “It’s fine if you are, I just can’t believe I never figured it out! I am _not_ a good detective.”

Those words came from when he found out Captain Holt was gay and they comfort Jake when he realised this. He relaxed and shot a grateful smile at Amy. “Yeah, I am. Sorry for never telling you guys, I was…” He trailed off. Despite coming out supposedly being a big moment, he was still _very_ uncomfortable with any kind of emotion.

“There’s no need to apologise,” Holt jumped in, being the first to say anything. “I understand that this is a difficult thing to open up about, but I’m sure everyone on the squad is accepting of you.”

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, he felt like a weight he didn’t even know he had had been lifted off of his shoulders. Amy squeezed his hand and smiled reassuringly. Jake had never felt any better.

“One thing I don’t get though,” she started and _there it is,_ he thought, “why were you and him so happy to see each other if you broke up?”

Jake breathed out in relief, but covered it up. “That’s the one question I was hoping you wouldn’t ask, because now I can’t pretend I had a super messy breakup with him,” he joked. “We actually ended things on good terms. When we found out we were going to different precincts, we decided it was better to part ways. No hard feelings. And we were so happy to see each other because it’s not every day you meet another bisexual cop!” Rosa coughed and he grinned, but moved on. “Besides, you don’t really forget the first person who’s actually accepting of you…”

At the end of his explanation, he realised that everyone was _still_ listening to him and he started to feel awkward. So he dealt with it the only way he knew how.

“By the way, you guys are like, the worst detectives ever.”

Everyone laughed, happy to accept it. Holt, however, held true to his reputation of hating being wrong. “Well, maybe you just were excellent at hiding it,” he pointed out.

Jake pulled a face. “Uh, no. I’m pretty sure even your _husband_ knew after I tried to hit on both your regular waitress and your art instructor.” He saw Amy’s and Holy’s confused expressions and realised how that sounded. “Just to be clear, this was _before_ I began dating Amy and was also when I was trying to prove your terrible mood had nothing to do with me and then caused that fight between you and Kevin.”

They nodded in understanding and soon, everyone went back into their own conversations and withdrew into their usual antisocial behaviours.

Jake slumped back in his chair. “That went a lot better than I had planned. It was _entirely_ different.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” His girlfriend asked.

“No clue, actually. My plans were generally me dying in some cool explosion and my exes showing up and sobbing over my coffin. Maybe I was hoping that people would be grieving too much to figure it out?” Jake chuckled and Amy shook her head, smiling.

“Seriously, though, I’m proud of you,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

“I know. Wait until I tell Gina she was right about your reactions tomorrow!”

Amy sprayed her cheap alcohol everywhere. “Gina knew?!”

-

The next day, everyone was paying close attention to Jake. Gina noticed this as soon as he stepped out of the elevator doors, eight minutes late. Everyone went silent, confusing her, because that was the usual for him! If anything, Jake was _early_ by his standards. Maybe she woke up in a different universe…

Intrigued, she joined the Jake-watching club. He dumped his bag on his desk and Amy smiled at him. She also whispered something which made him look over to where Gina was. She watched Jake nod at Amy and then walk over to her.

“Hey, Gina. Before you find out from everyone else, I have something to tell you,” he said nonchalantly, much to the surprise of the others.

She looked around. Captain Holt was staring from inside his office at them intensely. Charles had asked some regular civilians at his desk to wait a moment as he too tuned in to them. Rosa shifted her chair ever-so-slightly so that she was angled in their direction and even Terry had paused in the middle of eating his yoghurt – and Terry _loved_ yoghurt.

This served to make her curiouser. “I’m listening.” She even put down her phone.

“Right, so last night I may have accidentally came out to everyone,” he blurted before he could back out.

Gina’s jaw dropped open and everyone sucked in their breaths. “ _Girl,_ I’m so happy for you! B-T-Dubs, was I right about how incompetent they are?” She moved forward eagerly in her seat.

“I figured you would ask that, so,” Jake fished around in his pocket and pulled out five dollars he had asked Charles for that morning, “here you go. You were right! No one knew! Crazy, huh?”

The assistant took the money. “No, not really,” she dismissed. “You detectives are just really bad psychics. I, for one, figured it out before even you knew you were bi.”

Most people, apart from Amy, froze. Holt came out of his office and was the first to ask. “How did _you_ figure it out?” It didn’t take a genius to know he was shocked. For starters, his posture was slightly slouched and his eyebrows were raised a millimetre more than they usually were.

Gina swivelled around in her chair. “Easy there, tiger. No straight guy is _that_ obsessed with John McClane’s abs, John McClane’s move, John McClane’s movies, blah, blah. Plus, I doubt heterosexual men are openly jealous of John McClane’s love interests. Jake is basically in love with that guy. Also, Captain, considering I’m a better detective than anyone here, I’d like a badge and gun. Dismissed!”

“For the last time, you cannot dismiss people. We’ve been over this. Second of all, you are not getting a badge or a gun,” Holt sighed.

“Fine.” Gina rolled her eyes. “But just so I don’t feel bad later,” people scoffed at that, “I’d like to tell you that I rejected your offer to talk about guys earlier because Jakey here has way better eyes. Although, he’s stopped our little chats now that he’s dating Amy.”

Jake tried to say that he had never talked about boys with Gina before, but nobody let him deny any of it.

From there, things went back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this last year on a separate account and i went back and rewrote it. i didn't edit it too much, so forgive any mistakes and just appreciate the beauty that is bisexual jake.


End file.
